BEDA
by Diversi Terra
Summary: Orochimaru, si manusia yang terperangkap dalam kehidupan bak penjara. Menjalani kehidupan hanya sebagai kewajiban sampai waktu menunggunya untuk mati. Bertemu gadis biasa yang membuat dia jatuh. Tapi, sepertinya kebahagiaan tidak ada untuk si buruk hati. /Dia Gila. Sesederhana itu menggambarkannya./ super crackpair/ OOC parah sekali./ Orochimaru-Hinata.


**BEDA  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
warning : OOC parah, Miss (Typo), fantasy absurd, alur terlalu cepat**

.

Dia Gila.  
Sesederhana itu menggambarkannya.

Kehidupan selalu di pandang sama saja di mata kuning mentega laki-laki bersurai panjang.

Sejak kecil dia dituntut nomor satu, harus menjadi unggulan, dan tak boleh memalukan.

Kesalahan adalah hal tabu yang absen dalam kamus hidupnya. Dihapuskan dalam tiap jalan yang dia tempuh.

Terkurung dalam dunia sempit, tanpa udara cukup untuk bernapas, dan sedikit teman yang menghampiri. Praktis seperti di penjara. Bedanya tanpa jeruji besi.

Orochimaru tak akan menyalahkan orangtuanya atas kehidupan Tiga puluh dua tahun yang dia alami dalam kehampaan. Tak menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri, karena selalu ada kesempatan untuk memberontak yang menghampirinya, tapi sengaja dilewatkan.

Masa mudanya hanya diisi oleh ambisi-ambisi singkat, mengalahkan para saingannya adalah hal yang selalu terpatri, melupakan kalau dia perlu bersosialisasi.

Licik adalah nama tengah si laki-laki berambut hitam. Sifat buruk yang mengendap karena kesepian parah yang dialami sejak dia kecil hingga sekarang.

Mimpinya tak tergapai dan justru berakhir menjadi seorang dosen biologi yang terkenal aneh oleh siswanya sendiri, profesor eksentrik yang maniak ular sebutannya. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk menanggapi omongan miring yang tak satu dua kali saja dia dengar. Menyanggah pun tak perlu. Karena dia pikir hal itu benar adanya.

Mengajar sekelompok manusia-manusia yang butuh ilmu hanya pengisi dari siklus wajib sampai waktu memanggilnya nanti. Menghadiri kelas sekitar pukul dua siang, Orochimaru datang dengan sekotak hewan yang langsung dipandang ngeri oleh siswa-siswanya.

Sang dosen hanya mendengus, tak cukup peduli dengan wajah takut yang terpampang jelas. Diamatinya tiap sudut kelas, memindai wajah siswa yang hadir dalam mata pelajarannya. Satu kali tarikan napas dan pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

Kantin universitas bukan tempat favorit Orochimaru menghabiskan waktu makan siang. Kafe kecil di samping gedung tinggi dan besar tempat dia mengajar adalah pilihan yang hampir menjadi tujuannya. Duduk sendiri di kursi samping jendela besar yang menghadap jalan. Memandang kosong pada lalu lalang orang yang terpampang. Orochimaru memesan Nabe sebagai menu makan siang.

Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuan dua tahun lalu. Pertemuan jarang yang dialami dengan seorang gadis aneh di perpustakaan kota.

Beberapa kali seminggu, mengunjungi perpustakaan kota untuk mencari buku-buku yang dia perlukan seolah santapan wajib. Menyusuri satu per satu rak yang ada, berekspresi seperti menemukan harta karun tiap kali berhasil menemukan satu buku yang dicari.

Sore di hari senin agustus dua tahun lalu, Orochimaru seperti biasa berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota. Kali ini tak ada buku yang perlu dia cari, hanya mencari alternatif lain membunuh jenuh yang bercokol di rumahnya.

Berjalan pelan melewati rak-rak tinggi yang menjulang, merasakan tiap lembar buku di indera perabanya. Orochimaru menyunggingkan senyum langka yang tak pernah dia tujukan ke siapapun juga. Mata serupa mata ular miliknya tetap terkunci pada lautan buku, terus berjalan hingga kemudian tersandung sesuatu dan hampir jatuh.

Langsung mencari biang masalahnya, Orochimaru terbelalak ketika menemukan bahwa ada makhluk hidup yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dilantai dan menyender ke rak buku. Rak bagian ini memang tepat berada di sudut, jauh dari meja penjaga dan jarang dikunjungi karena bukan bagian fiksi yang banyak dicari.

Laki-laki itu berjongkok, niatnya semula adalah membangungkan si gadis dan kemudian memarahinya. Tapi niat hanya tinggal niat ketika untuk pertama kali sepanjang usianya, Orochimaru tertegun memandang seorang wanita bersurai indigo panjang yang terlelap nyenyak.

Gadis itu bukan termasuk gadis tercantik, pakaiannya biasa, tak ada yang terlalu istimewa, tapi air mukanya seolah bahagia sekali, yang jika dibandingkan dengan milik Orochimaru jelas timpang sebelah.

Hampir lima belas menit Orochimaru betah menunggui gadis asing yang menarik perhatian, terus memandang sampai tak sadar si objek pengamatan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan perlahan terjaga.

Mulanya diam datang sebagai pengganti kata. Hingga pekikan kecil yang tak keras keluar dari mulut mungil si gadis.

"M-maaf, a-ada apa ya, Tuan?" Pertanyaan gagap yang dilontarkan pada Orochimaru.

Deheman menjadi awal, mencoba melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba tak mau mengeluarkan kata, "Ku pikir perpustakaan berfungsi bukan untuk tempat tidur."

"A-ah," anggukan singkat diberikan, si gadis kehabisan jawaban. "M-maaf."

"Aku bukan penjaga perpustakaannya, untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"E-eh?"

Tak ada lanjutan konversasi. Orochimaru memilih beranjak pergi dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

Dia harap pertemuan itu tak perlu sampai mengganggunya, tapi perasaan memang diluar kendali manusia.

Wajah gugup si gadis terbayang hampir ditiap ia melakukan aktifitas, berpikir kalau dengan berjalannya waktu maka bayangan itu akan segera hilang ternyata tak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Orochimaru datang lagi ke perpustakaan di rabu keesokan harinya, terlalu jujur pada dirinya sendiri karena tak menampik ada satu bagian besar di hati yang berharap dia menemukan gadis itu lagi di rak sudut perpustakaan kota.

Langkahnya lebih terburu-buru dari biasa, merasa terlalu konyol karena sadar dia berlaku seperti remaja kasmaran di usia kepala tiga.

Tindakan konyol lain menyusul, menahan napas seolah menanti kejutan yang dipersembahkan. Orochimaru, dengan debaran jantung yang menggila melongok ke sisi rak.

Tak menduga Tuhan ramah sekali pada dirinya.

Si gadis yang dia temui kemarin berada dalam posisi yang sama persis dengan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Masih tetap tertidur nyenyak walau tak habis pikir kenapa bisa terlihat senyaman itu padahal bukan tempat yang baik untuk terlelap.

Orocimaru duduk berhadapan dengan si gadis, bersandar pada jendela lebar persis di depan rak. Matahari sore yang tak menyilaukan masih cukup mampu membuat efek dramatis pada wajah manis di depannya.

Berpuluh-puluh menit terdiam, hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk melakukan satu tindak kriminal yang jelas tak membuat nyaman si gadis jika kelak mengetahuinya.

Ponsel di celana bahan warna hitam yang dia pakai dikeluarkan, memilih fitur kamera, memosisikan sedemikan rupa untuk mengambil sudut terbaik guna memotret mahakarya cantik buatan Tuhan yang masih tertidur itu.

Bunyi klik pelan samar-samar terdengar, Orochimaru tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya. Memasukan kembali ponsel ke saku celana, dan kemudian pergi.

.

Hari Jumat. Normalnya, Orochimaru cukup mengunjungi perpustakaan maksimal tiga kali dalam seminggu, tapi kali ini sudah empat hari sampai hari ini dia terus menerus berkunjung. Tanda tangan di daftar hadir perpustakaan selalu ada, tapi kolom di kartu peminjaman buku, bersih tanpa coretan tinta dari pulpen.

Si gadis masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, tak ada satu niatan untuk membangunkan sang hawa indah itu dan menanyakan namanya, Orochimaru tidak seberani itu untuk jatuh.

Duduknya tetap menyandar pada jendela besar perpustakaan, tak jemu memandang terus menerus.

Hingga tanpa antipasi sebelumnya, sang surai indigo membuka kelopak mata dan memilih memamerkan manik pucat bulan miliknya.

"T-tuan lagi?"

Kata-kata perlu dikumpulkan dulu hingga akhirnya Orochimaru membalas, "Dan kau tertidur lagi."

Kelereng pucat itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, mungkin tak nyaman ada laki-laki dewasa yang berdekatan dengannya. Apalagi dengan tampang mencurigakan yang sudah terpatri permanen di muka.

Dan pikiran seperti itu yang ditangkap oleh Orochimaru. Sedikit tersenyum sinis karena rasa kecewa yang mencubit hatinya, Orochimaru bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau setakut itu padaku." Tangannya mengusap rambut Hinata tiba-tiba, perbuatan mendadak yang tak diniati oleh si empunya.

Sama-sama terbelalak, si laki-laki berusia lebih dari seperempat abad itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Maaf untuk ketidak sopananku, anggap saja tak pernah kulakukan."

Tak ada bentakan yang diterima Orochimaru, justru dengungan lirih yang mampu membuatnya menoleh di pertengahan jalan ketika hendak pergi.

Si netra mutiara menyentuhkan kedua jarinya ragu-ragu, mulutnya terbuka hendak berkata, tapi tertelan rasa tak enaknya.

"Ada apa?" Orochimaru memilih mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak takut pada Tuan. Sungguh."

Orochimaru tersenyum, "Lebih baik seperti itu. Dan namaku Orochimaru, jangan panggil Tuan lagi."

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata."

Sumpah demi apapun juga, sama sekali tak pernah terbersit untuk mengetahui nama sang gadis, menyimpan memori tentang gadis yang dia temui di perpustakaan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bukankah sudah dibilang kalau Orochimaru tak seberani itu untuk merasakan sakit ketika harus jatuh pada seorang gadis asing?

.

Kejadian berikutnya berlanjut ke bentuk interaksi yang lebih baik. Si dosen yang eksentrik berubah menjadi laki-laki biasa di dekat Hinata.

Mulai bisa tersenyum lepas, seperti saat kecil dulu. Tak tertawa maniak hanya karena melihat ular, dan berhenti memandang sinis pada dunia.

Pada obrolan ringan yang mengisi tiap pertemuan, terungkap informasi mengenai Hinata. Diceritakan tanpa malu-malu atau rendah diri, Hinata memulai cerita dengan nasib buruk yang membuat orangtuanya meninggal dan membuat dia harus berada di panti asuhan sampai hari ini.

Kesehatannya tak selalu bagus, hampir tiap kunjungan orang untuk mengadopsi para anak-anak penghuni panti, kegugupan yang menyertai membuat wajah Hinata yang putih menjadi pucat, tentu saja orang-orang itu tak mau memilih seorang anak yang dikira sakit-sakitan. Selalu saja seperti itu.

Sampai Hinata memilih menyerah dan mengabdikan dirinya pada tempat dia dibesarkan sejak kecil.

Bekerja di sebuat restoran kecil dekat perpustakaan, waktu istirahatnya di sore hari diisi dengan tertidur di satu sudut perpustakaan yang lengang.

Usianya dua puluh tahun, berbeda sepuluh tahun dengan Orochimaru saat itu, tamatan sekolah menengah atas. Tak cukup mampu untuk membiayai kuliahnya sendiri.

Orochimaru tahu dia tak terlalu mementingkan latar belakang gadis itu, memerhatikan cara Hinata bercerita dan semua tingkah lakunya sudah cukup untuk memvonis pria berwajah muram itu sedang jatuh cinta.

Hal yang dulu dia pikir mustahil terjadi pada dirinya.

Walau tentu saja, si laki-laki tinggi sadar sepenuhnya kalau gadis muda macam Hinata tak memiliki rasa apa-apa pada paman-paman sepertinya, dia pasti dipandang hanya sebagai pengganti kakak atau ayah karena sejak kecil sudah tak memiliki keluarga. Dengan ironisnya, Orochimaru tak keberatan dianggap seperti itu.

Pertemuan mereka mulai tak di dominasi di sudut perpustakaan, Si mata kuning bak lemon sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membawa sang gadis ke kafe kesukaannya. Bahkan sudah nekat memberikan pujian terang-terangan.

Hinata bersikap seperti gadis kebanyakan, meski gagap dan rasa malu yang kadang menyerang gadis itu membuat satu sisi Orochimaru selalu merindukannya. Hinata cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Pertemuan-pertemuan menyenangkan yang mulai intens berpengaruh besar pada mood dia mengajar. Siswanya gempar, tak ada lagi Orochimaru yang aneh dengan peliharan-peliharaanya. Tak ada lagi seringai menakutkan yang dia pamerkan menjelang ujian dan kuis di mata pelajarannya.

Ini berubah menjadi baik bagi kehidupan Orochimaru.

Di lain waktu, setelah berbulan-bulan mengakrabkan diri. Pada hari minggu yang ramai, Orochimaru memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinata berkeliling kota. Dia pikir ini kencan, tapi pasti tak sama dengan yang dipikirkan Hinata. Jadi Laki-laki itu menganggap kalau ajakannya hanya sebatas jalan bersama. Tak sampai berharap ada kejadian lebih dari itu.

Terlalu mustahil, bukankah begitu?

Hinata mengangguk antusias atas ajakan Orochimaru. Sesuai yang diduga si pengajak.

Jaket berwarna biru dan rok putihnya melambai terkena angin. Rambutnya yang tergerai indah dihiasi bando ungu yang cantik. Dan bibirnya memerah.

Orochimaru berterimakasih Hinata mau berhias untuk pria menyedihkan sepertinya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Orochimaru lebih dari tahu kalau tiap orang memandang aneh pada dia dan Hinata yang beriringan.

Tentu saja bukan hal biasa melihat gadis cantik yang terlihat begitu muda berjalan dengan riang bersama laki-laki kaku dengan ekspresi muka menyeramkan seperti dirinya. Mereka pasti mengasihani Hinata.

Tapi toh Orochimaru mengegoiskan diri. Selama Hinata masih bersedia bersamanya dia tak peduli apa kata dunia.

Mengunjungi toko buku, museum dan berakhir di perpustakaan sungguh bukan kencan pada umumnya, lebih seperti rute yang dikunjungi pada perjalanan wisata anak-anak sekolah dasar.

Ah, taman hiburan dan hal manis lainnya tak sesuai dengan citra diri si laki-laki yang lebih mendekati kuburan berjalan ini.

Hujan turun di sore ketika mereka memilih menyudahi acara jalan-jalan. Kealpaan membawa payung berakhir dengan basah disekujur tubuh.

Hinata menggigil. Berkali-kali menggosok telapak tangan mungilnya ke lengannya. Mencoba mengirimkan hawa panas. Bibir yang semula merah itu pucat dan sedikit membiru. Giginya bergemeletuk beradu.

"Kita mampir sebentar ke apartemenku, kau bisa sakit bila terus-terusan begini." Itu adalah kata awal yang diluar rencana.

Sikap dan kata Orochimaru tak pernah sesuai rencana bila berada disamping Hinata.

Seolah kehadiran gadis itu mengacaukan kinerja otaknya yang semula berjalan lancar.

Hinata setuju, alih-alih mengantar Hinata pulang kembali ke panti asuhan, mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Orochimaru.

Apartemen dengan interior aneh yang didominasi warna ungu dan putih. Terlalu temaram. Dan ada berbagai kotak bening seperti akuarium tanpa air berisi ular.

Si gadis anggun menjengit, yang ditanggapi tertawa oleh Orochimaru. Mengusap kepala Hinata yang basah, Orochimaru melempar handuk cadangan pada gadis itu.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu, aku akan menyiapkan teh panas untukmu."

Tak ada coklat dalam daftar belanja Orochimaru. Dia memutuskan untuk memberikan teh sebagai pengganti cairan penghangat tubuh.

Hinata masih terus mengeringkan rambutnya sembari berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa dari tadi berdiri terus? Kau tak bosan seperti itu?"

Dengan kepala yang tertutup handuk, Hinata berkata lirih, "Aku tak mau sofanya basah."

Dari tempat Orochimaru berdiri sekarang, dapat dilihat warna merah pekat pada wajah Hinata yang tak tertutup handuk.

"Tak apa-apa."

"Tidak, aku tak mau merepotkan Orochimaru-san lebih dari ini."

Orochimaru meletakan teh yang dia bawa di meja, berjalan cepat menuju Hinata lalu menyingkirkan handuk yang melingkupi gadis pujaannya itu.

Satu lagi sikap di luar dugaan ketika dia mencoba menabrakan bibirnya ke milik Hinata yang mungil. Menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata, menghisap saliva Hinata yang manis karena rasa ice cream yang tertinggal. Mencoba yang terbaik meski Orochimaru sama sekali tak berpengalaman dalam bidang itu. Si manik kuning tentu bakal dihadiahi tamparan bila adegan pelecehan ini selesai, tapi itu resiko nanti, setidaknya Orochimaru tahu bagaimana rasanya daging kenyal milik gadisnya.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu lama sekali, keduanya megap-megap kehabisan napas dan merasa lelah luar biasa.

Kemudian hening. Canggung dan aneh sekali.

"Maaf," ucap Orochimaru setelah sekian lama terdiam. Menatap miris pada Hinata yang termangu. Kaku seperti lilin dingin.

Jelas hubungannya setelah ini tak mungkin bisa membaik.

"A-apa ini berarti Orochimaru-san menyukaiku?"

Yang ditanya terbelalak. Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh ini sampai membawa-bawa perasaannya?

Pertanyaan Hinata dijawab dengan anggukan pelan, lalu permintaan maaf dari Orochimaru, "Maaf karena telah menyukaimu."

.

.

.

"**Orochimaru-san terlalu baik padaku."**

"**Apa itu tak boleh?"**

"**Tentu saja tak apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mau kau bermasalah karena aku."**

"**Kalau keberatan, aku tak akan menemuimu lagi."**

"**Ja-jangan. Maksudku bukan begitu."**

"**Lalu apa?"**

.

.

.

Kembali di dua tahun setelahnya, pada Orochimaru yang duduk di kafe tempat dia memilih menghabiskan waktu makan siang sendiri dan melamun seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Orochimaru-san."

Sebuah sapaan dari suara yang sudah dihafal terdengar, membuat Orochimaru menoleh dan tersenyum pada satu sosok indah yang mendekat.

"Maaf, aku lama. Pelanggan tadi sedang banyak. Jadi jam istirahatku sedikit bergeser."

Si gadis terduduk, mengusap peluh di dahinya, memanggil pelayan yang ada dan memesan makanan menu makan siang. Gerakan sederhananya tersimpan dengan begitu baik di otak Orochimaru. Begitu rapi hingga hampir benar semua jika Orochimaru diminta untuk menceritakannya kembali.

"Kau bekerja terlalu berlebihan, kau pucat."

Hinata yang selesai dengan pesanannya memfokuskan atensi pada Orochimaru, "Benarkah? Ah, dari dulu memang kondisiku tak sesehat yang lain."

"Banyak-banyaklah beristirahat."

"Baik, sensei," sahut Hinata, bermaksud bercanda.

Lalu Hinata tertawa, tawa riang yang biasa. Bahkan tak pernah terlintas dipikiran kalau itu adalah senyum terakhir yang Hinata pamerkan.

Karena dejadiannya teramat cepat, sorenya setelah pertemuan di kafe untuk makan siang. Orochimaru dihubungi oleh teman Hinata. Menyatakan kalau gadis itu pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Panik luar biasa dialami Laki-laki itu, rasa khawatir yang tak pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup menjadi hal paling menakutkan yang menyerang.

Dia bolak-balik sepertii setrika rusak di lorong rumah sakit. Meremas keras rambutnya hingga berantakan. Berhenti hanya untuk menengok Hinata yang sedang diperiksa dokter dari kaca kecil di pintu.

.

.

.

"**Ada darah yang menggumpal di otaknya."**

"**Dia mengalami mati otak."**

**Orochimaru membeku, bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Hinata tak pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat kepalanya terbentur. Lalu kenapa?**

**Laki-laki yang tengah putus asa itu hanya tak cukup tahu kalau satu bulan lalu Hinata kecelakaan dan menyembunyikan lukanya di hadapan si surai hitam panjang.**

**Ah, Kasihan sekali.**

.

.

.

Hari berganti seperti pasir dibagian atas jam pasir, menyusut cepat. Hingga kemudian tahun berlalu, dan Hinata tak pernah sadar lagi setelah itu.

Memilih memboyong sang gadis ke rumahnya, melihat wajah cantik yang semakin tirus untuk tiap detik hidupnya jauh lebih baik dari apapun juga.

Orochimaru berhenti mengajar, waktunya dihabiskan untuk meneliti satu temuan paling baru guna mengembalikan Hinatanya.

Agar dia bisa melihat tawa itu lagi, rasa gugupnya, perasaan aneh yang melilit perutnya, debaran menyenangkan yang terbawa ketika melihat gerak-gerik Hinata.

Orochimaru hanya ingin melihat itu. Hanya sesederhana itu.

Kembali ke ruang kamar gelap tempat Hinata dibiarkan tertidur sejenak dengan selang-selang pengisi kehidupan dan alat bantu agar dia tetap bisa selamat.

Orochimaru lebih dari mampu membeli itu semua. Penemuannya di bidang yang dia geluti memberikan banyak royalti yang terus-terusan mengalir sampai saat ini.

Dia terduduk di sisi samping ranjang Hinata, mengusap pelan pipinya yang lembut, menyingkirkan helaian rambut berwarna ungu gelap yang mampir di tengah dahinya.

"Hei, bangun. Kau tak boleh tertidur terus."

"..."

"Ada satu hal yang belum sempat kubicarakan, jadi bangunlah. Ku mohon."

"..."

.

.

.

Menyingkirkan diri dari para manusia, tak keluar berbulan-bulan lamanya kecuali hanya untuk membeli kebutuhan pribadinya dan Hinata, sering berkata sendiri, dan tertawa dengan nada menyakitkan.

Orochimaru disebut gila.

Ini yang dia takutkan, dia sudah jatuh. Dan jatuhnya sudah terlalu akut, terlalu dalam, sampai melihat permukaan pun tak cukup mampu. Hinata menariknya sampai ke dasar. Dia sungguh tak tertolong dan tak mau ditolong.

Dia yang gila memutuskan hal lain yang sama absurdnya.

Memulai penelitian dengan kabel-kabel berbagai warna yang dipasang hampir tiap jengkal tubuh Hinata. Bekerja berjama-jam di depan layar komputer perusak mata dan otak. Berteriak girang ketika percobaanya ia kira berhasil, mengerang marah ketika kegagalan yang dia temui.

Orochimaru terus mencoba dan mencoba, tapi waktu tak ada untuk membela dirinya. Terlalu lama bereksperimen, sang masa membawa Hinata.

Malam senin di juli yang panas, akhirnya jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak.

Sekalinya si laki-laki menangis sampai meraung-raung, lolongan menyedihkan yang mengisi seluruh penjuru apartemennya, dia tak mau percaya kalau Hinata di depannya adalah Hinata yang tinggal raga. Hinata yang sudah tiada.

Wajahnya berantakan, apartemennya seperti kapal diterjang badai. Dia marah pada Tuhan.

Apa kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan sudah telat dia rasakan?

Likuid beningnya terus turun, membuat kelopak matanya membengkak besar. Orochimaru tak akan menyerah begitu saja, dia akan menghidupkan Hinata kembali. Apapun caranya.

.

.

.

Tahun dia memasuki usia kepala empat. Delapan tahun setelah Hinata dinyatakan mati otak. Tiga tahun setelah jantung gadis itu berhenti berdetak.

Tetap ada Orochimaru yang menetap di apartemennya yang pengap, yang berbau bangkai ular busuk yang berbulan-bulan tak dia ingat.

Tetap ada raga Hinata yang terbaring diranjang khusus.

Tetap ada Laki-laki gila yang masih mencoba menentang kehendak sang pencipta.

Ini percobaan entah ke berapa yang dilakukan Orochimaru, memanfaatkan listrik dengan voltase tinggi untuk menghidupkan kembali Hinata.

Mata sang gadis ditutupi semacam logam, sama seperti bagian hidung, telinga dan mulutnya. Satu kabel besar tersambung dari bagian jantung Hinata ke komputer Orochimaru.

Jantung baru yang baru saja dia beli dipasar gelap menggantikan jantung lama sang gadis yang tak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Tawa seramnya terbentuk, Orochimaru menyalakan tombol untuk memulai harapan terakhirnya. Cahaya terang yang tercipta begitu menyilaukan seolah hampir membutakan, tubuh Hinata terlonjak.

Terus seperti itu hingga sepuluh menit lamanya.

Aliran listrik berhenti. Dan Orochimaru menunggu kelanjutannya.

Debaran jantung Si laki-laki menggila, percobaannya kemarin berhasil menghidupkan seekor kucing yang mati. Jadi kali ini pasti berhasil. Hinata akan kembali ke sisinya, kembali menjadi bagian indah di hidupnya.

Menit berlalu lambat sekali. Mengolok Orochimaru yang cemas.

Kelopak mata terbuka. Menampilkan satu manik pucat yang sekian lama tak terbuka.

Orochimaru kehilangan kata-kata, air matanya menganak sungai, berlomba-lomba menetes jatuh melalui pipi tirusnya yang hanya tulang terbalut kulit saja.

Si laki-laki merengkuh gadisnya, terisak-isak seperti wanita di bahu mungil Hinata. Mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali, menyentuh pipi Hinata berkali-kali, mengucek mata berkali-kali. Untuk meyakinkan diri kalau si gadis bersurai indigo panjang ini kembali.

Orochimaru mulai mengajak berbicara, ingin mendengar nada gugup yang tercipta.

"..."

Tapi seberapa keras Orochimaru mencoba, Hinata tak kunjung berbicara.

"..."

Bahkan untuk berekspresi saja tak bisa.

"..."

Ini jelas hukuman Orochimaru yang menentang kodrat alami manusia.

Neraka adalah tempatnya yang mencoba menyalahi kehendak Tuhan.

.

.

.

Bukan. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya. Hinata tak boleh seperti ini. Dia sudah bersuka cita melihat Hinata yang membuka mata. Bukan untuk merasa kecewa untuk kali kedua.

Bertahun-tahun dia mencoba, untuk Hinata yang hanya mengerjap bingung pada dirinya, tanpa memori yang tersisa jelas tak terprediksi. Ini diluar kuasanya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Setelah sejauh ini?

Apa lagi?

.

.

.

Tiga tahun lamanya. Hari setelah Hinata berhasil hidup kembali buah usaha Orochimaru. Laki-laki itu terus mencoba membangun komunikasi pada si bisu Hinata yang sekarang. Berbicara dengan air mata yang mengalir, tertawa dengan nada pilu yang terdengar, bercanda dengan kekehan paling buruk sepanjang masa.

Orochimaru mengecup punggung tangan Hinata, berharap apa yang dia lakukan membuat si gadis cantik kembali seperti dulu kala.

Apa pengharapannya terlalu muluk?

Apa keajaiban luput karena kelakuaannya yang buruk?

Hari di sabtu yang cerah, Orochimaru mengunjungi Hinata dengan roti berselai dan susu untuk menu sarapan paginya. Menyapa sang gadis yang matanya tengah memandang langit melalui jendela kamar.

"Kau harus makan dulu," pinta laki-laki itu, lalu meletakan nampannya di nakas samping ranjang tidur Hinata.

Sang gadis cantik menoleh, memandang lama pada Orochimaru. Tatapan yang membangkitkan harapan di hati si laki-laki menyedihkan bahwa Hinata mulai mau berbicara.

Tapi toh tak ada kata yang terucap, Hinata lebih memilih menekuni roti berselai strawberry itu. Mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, dan kembali menatap langit. Mengabaikan Orochimaru.

Rasanya Orochimaru sudah lelah sekali, harus berapa lama lagi dia menunggu? Seketika si pria terjatuh, menghantamkan lututnya ke permukaan lantai berlapis karpet. Dia menangis lagi.

Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa lagi?

Kegaduhan membuat Hinata menoleh, dia kembali memandangi Orochimaru, wajahnya sama datarnya seperti tadi ketika cairan bening dari kelopak mata mengalir tanpa permisi. Si gadis tak merasakan apa-apa, tak bersedih atau bersimpati pada laki-laki asing dihadapannya. Tapi air mata itu benar-benar tak mampu dia jelaskan. Terus keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Sang manik kuning yang basah mendongak ketika merasa diperhatikan, terhenyak serta tenggelam pada kebahagiaan karena ekspresi kecil yang dilakukan Hinata.

Mungkin ini tanda keajabaian.

Tentu. Ini tentu tanda keajaiban.

Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Orochimaru terlelap, Bertahun-tahun sejak kematian Hinata dan bangkitnya gadis itu dari kematian, baru kali ini Orochimaru merasa sangat senang.

Di ruang gelap tanpa penerangan, menyunggingkan senyum untuk kejadian tadi pagi, waktu berjalan dengan cepat hingga malam sudah menjemputnya, menantikan kejutan lain lagi yang mungkin saja ditunjukan Hinata.

Hari ini dia mulai bisa menangis. Mungkin besok dia sudah bisa tersenyum atau tertawa atau marah.

Baru saja mimpi hendak dia masuki ketika jejak langkah kaki mendekat membuatnya terjaga kembali.

Orochimaru bangkit terduduk, mendapati Hinata yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orochimaru.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, entah ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkan Hinata, karena gelap tak bersahabat pada pandangan si laki-laki.

Justru mendekat, perlahan berjalan ke arah tempat Orochimaru tertidur.

Hal selanjutnya yang tertangkap mata mungkin hal paling buruk yang pernah dia lihat. Hinata menghampirinya dengan muka datar, tapi air mata yang terus mengalir, tanpa sedu sedan.

Cahaya bulan yang lolos dari tirai dikamar menampilkan wajah putih Hinata.

Kenapa gadis ini menangis?

"Aku ingin mati," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin mati."

"Hinata!" Bentak Orochimaru,

"Aku ingin mati."

Tangan Orochimaru terkepal, sekalinya Hinata berbicara, justru pernyataan menyakitkan itu yang perlu dia dengar.

"Memang apa yang salah denganku?"

"Aku ingin mati."

Diguncangnya bahu gadis itu, mencoba menyadarkannya, tapi racauan Hinata tak berhenti, juga air mata yang mengalir di wajah datar cantiknya.

"Berhenti berkata bodoh seperti itu, kau tahu kalau aku juga bakal mati jika kau tidak ada."

"Aku ingin mati."

"Hinata, kumohon jangan seperti ini."

"Aku ingin mati."

"Tidak. Kau tak boleh mati."

"Aku ingin mati," jeda panjang, "Orochimaru-san."

Kali ini bantahan terhenti. Orochimaru melotot tak percaya, air mata sudah menggenangi mata.

Kata tak mampu melewati mulut.

Dia menyerah. Ini adalah pernyataan kalah.

Hinata ingin mati. Dengan kemauannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"**Aku berhasil menyelamatkan ragamu, tapi tidak berhasil menyelamatkan dirimu."**

.

.

.

Yang tersisa dari apartemen itu hanya dua rangka manusia yang tergeletak berdampingan, diketahui berbulan-bulan setelahnya.

Ini hanya kisah manusia yang mencoba menentang kehendak pencipta.

Tak tahu kalau hasilnya tak sama seperti dulu kala.

Beda. Tak akan pernah menjadi sama.

THE END

Pojok author :

Saya bikin crackpair. Untuk ketidak mungkinan yang tercipta karena listrik pembangkit manusia itu, maka saya letakan genre fantasy di cerita ini (tunjuk warning diatas)

Semoga mau membaca untuk cerita aneh ini. (Orochimarunya OOC-nya tingkat parah)


End file.
